


[ART] "Have You Ever Cut a Man's Hair?"

by julchen_in_red, m4g0rtz



Category: Edward Scissorhands (1990), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, Paper Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red, https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4g0rtz/pseuds/m4g0rtz
Summary: As Harry demonstrated his skill on the neighborhood’s shrubs and dogs, Draco found himself irresistibly seduced.





	[ART] "Have You Ever Cut a Man's Hair?"

**Author's Note:**

> **Artists' Notes:**  
From M: This is my first time participating in a fest AND my first collab, and I couldn't be happier with or more proud of the piece we've made. It was a perfect collaboration from beginning to end. Thank you to the mods for putting this fest together and a special thank you to my partner in crime. I was so flattered when you asked me to join this fest with you. You are a phenomenal artist whose work I have admired since I first arrived in this fandom. Getting to work with you has been an absolute delight and I am so lucky to get to call you my friend. 💖💖💖
> 
> From J: It’s been an inexpressible joy to watch such an outstandingly talented friend pull so much humor and detail from this ordinary medium. Her influence is making me a better artist and I’m so grateful to have had the opportunity to create with her. Effusive thanks to the mods for giving me a reason to work up the nerve to ask, and thank you, M, for your verve and vision and daily encouragement. I’m so glad to know you. 💖💖💖  
**Disclaimer: **All Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a comment here, on tumblr, at Livejournal! ♥


End file.
